


hey girl i am your sleep paralysis demon

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dreams, Gen, I'm so sorry, POV Second Person, Sleep, The Author Regrets Everything, blame ali for this one, i'm easily peer pressured, i'm not an asshole i'm not gonna write smth weird, nothing weird, seriously blame ali for this one guys, this is entirely based off of a dream i've had before, this is the dumbest thing i've ever fucking created
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: You blink."So, um.." Wilbur Soot, of all people, whispers. "I'm really sorry, but I..if you could...if you- if you could just, um, if you could..ju- just check if you, uh, if you're, um, subscribed, th- that'd really, it'd..that'd really help me out a lot."
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & You
Comments: 111
Kudos: 191





	hey girl i am your sleep paralysis demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alienu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienu/gifts).



This is the weirdest thing that's ever happened to you, and you've had a _lot_ of weird shit happen to you. 

You watch as Wilbur Soot, of all people, clambers in through your bedroom window, nearly knocking over a shelf when he does. You stare at him, and he stares back. For a second, you wonder _how the fuck he got up here_ , you live in top room in your flat. You literally live at the top of the building, and here he is. You find it weird that he isn't covered in snow, and that's when it hits you. 

It's a dream.

Well, that should've been fucking obvious enough. It's Wilbur fucking Soot, of course he didn't just break into your goddamn window. Speaking of which. 

"So, um.." Wilbur whispers. "I'm really sorry, but I..if you could...if you- if you could just, um, if you could..ju- just check if you, uh, if you're, um, subscribed, th- that'd really, it'd..that'd really help me out a lot." 

You blink.

Wilbur Soot just asked you to fucking subscribe to him. 

This is the worst day of your entire life, and it hasn't even started yet. 

You'd think that you'd be happier to have a dream with one of your favourite streamers, but no. You were wrong. This is the worst, and you've never wished that you could bash your head into a wall more than now. You're well aware it's a dream, but your body..isn't fucking moving. 

"Uh..okay, thank you," Wilbur nods, starting to back out of the window. You watch as he struggles, completely unable to get himself unstuck. How did he even get stuck? It's a dream, what-the-fuck-ever. "Fuck," he whispers, genuinely struggling. You briefly wonder if you should try to help, but at the same time..no. He can deal with this shit on his own. If the fucker managed to climb to your window, break and enter, and had the _balls_ to ask for a YouTube subscription..yeah, no. He can suffer. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit, fuck. Mothefucker. Shit. Fuck," Wilbur whispers, never raising his voice. "Fuck."

You open your eyes, immediately staring at the spot where Wilbur had been just seconds before.

There's nothing. 

Thank fucking god.

You lay back, closing your eyes again. You hope that you never have that dream again.

_(It's a recurring dream. You have it over the span of two months and counting. Nothing ever changes.)_


End file.
